danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyper Danganronpa
''Hyper Danganronpa ''(ハイパーダンガンロンパ Haipaa Dangan Ronpa) is a fictional story written by Kittymonk. The central location of this story is Hiroishiya Rehabilitation Center, an expansive building in the mountains created after the The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History in order to facilitate hope in its patients. However, it has been made the host of the Rehabilitation Program of Mutual Killing by Monokuma, who has been revived by an unknown individual for this purpose. Involved in this killing game are sixteen students attending the revived Hope's Peak Academy who make up the school's 7th graduating class, though none of them can remember when the school was reopened or their involvement with it. Development The story began development in December 2015, although it was not completely finished until July 2017. It is being gradually edited to meet Kittymonk's higher standards, with everything between the Prologue and Chapter 2 currently finished, but only the Prologue and Chapter 1 have been uploaded so far. A very important theme featured in Hyper Danganronpa ''is false appearances and hidden depths. Most all of the characters in the cast have been designed around this concept or around the idea and have designs that might not match their true colors. This also involves subverting common expectations from titles (ex.: both the SHSL Maid and SHSL Florist are male) and a heavy emphasis on revealing a character's true colors either through story events or using psychoanalysis. The story also seeks to deconstruct the concept of Hope Vs. Despair present in most ''Danganronpa ''material, instead placing emphasis on the grayer concept of Justice. Because ''Hyper Danganronpa's development period coincided with the release of the Danganronpa 3 ''anime and the announcement of ''New Danganronpa V3, many things were changed in development as to separate Hyper Danganronpa ''from these works. Originally the story was called ''Hyper Danganronpa 3, but this was changed along with a few character names, talents, and designs. Summary An unspecified amount of time after the fall of the original Hope's Peak Academy and The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, sixteen students from the revived Hope's Peak Academy find themselves at Hiroishiya Rehabilitation Center with no memory of how or why they arrived there. After exploring the building and getting acquainted with one another, they learn that they are being made to take part in a killing game hosted by Monokuma, whose new handler is unknown. While a few students recognize Monokuma and remember the events that he caused in the past, most have never learned of the events that laid ruin to their world in the past. As such, they find themselves going back to a long-forgotten time in which hope and despair fought for control over the world, and they have to sacrifice their relatively peaceful lives in order to guarantee their safety. Cast ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chapters * Prologue ** Part One ** Part 2 ** Part 3 ** Part 4 * Chapter 1 ** Daily Life Part One ** Daily Life Part 2 ** Daily Life Part 3 ** Daily Life Part 4 ** Deadly Life ** Class Trial Part One ** Class Trial Part 2 Trivia *Each Hyper Danganronpa character's full bio including official illustrations, likes/dislikes, heights, and blood types can be found on Kittymonk's blog. *The story has a TVTropes page, which can be found here. *The story's name, Hyper Danganronpa, is a reference to the Pokémon ''series. Because the story was first created as a 'Danganronpa 3' to follow ''Super Danganronpa 2, ''Hyper ''was added to the title as a reference to the progression of potion names in the series: a Potion heals 20 HP, a Super Potion heals 50/60 HP, and a Hyper Potion heals 200/120 HP. This pattern of 'no title' to Super to Hyper is also present in the Japanese names for the Pokéball, Great Ball, and Ultra Ball. Category:Stories Category:Kittymonk